Un mal entendido
by sora kinomoto
Summary: Sora y Matt tuvieron una pelea por culpa de un pequeño mal entendido y se separaron, años despues se vuelven a reunir y los problemas renacen. (Sorato, Koumi, Michi y otros que iran apareciendo)
1. Errores del pasado

Un mal entendido

Un mal entendido

Cap.1:Recuerdos del error. Por: Sora Kinomoto

Ya pasaron 10 años desde que fuimos por ultima vez al digimundo.

T.K. que ya tenia 23 se caso con Kari y ahora estan viviendo en el districto de Odaiva.

Mimi e Izzy se casaron (24 años) y estan en el mismo lugar que T.K. y Kari.

Davis (23) y Tai(25) se convirtieron en grandes futbolistas y estan jugando para las selecciones en Japon.

Y yo....

Derrepnte Sora fue interrumpida por un ruido.

Se acerco a donde provenía el ruido extraño y se encontro con...

-MELISSA!-

-¡¿qué?!- dijo una chica morocha de pelo negro y ojos marrones

-Acababa de ordenar esto.-dijo mientras se ponía a ordenar el desorden que hizo su amiga.

-Perdón, tenía hambre y no quería molestarte.-

-Bueno, no importa, pero...-

-pero¿qué?-

-Podrias ayudarme!-dijo Sora mientras la tiraba una escoba.

****

MINUTOS DESPUES

Sora y Melissa ya habían acomodado todo.

-Uff, por fin.-dijo Melissa mientras agarraba una soda y se desplomaba en su asiento.-¿Sora?

-¿Si?-pregunto Sora que estaba con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

-Escribiendo en mi diario.-

-aaaaaaaa, Sora, hay algo que todavía no me explicaste.-

-¿qué cosa?- dijo Sora mientras se paraba e hiba a buscar algo en la alacena.

-Todavía no me explicaste porque te mudaste a Neva York, tiene que ser algo grave ya que vos querías mucho ese lugar.-dijo Melissa.

-Y lo fue.-dijo Sora agarrando unas galletas y sentandose de nuevo en la mesa.-Todo fue por una pelea, fue sin sentido.-dijo Sora.

-Pero dale conta.-

-¿Conoces a Matt, el cantante?-

-Como no lo voy a conocer si es el chico mas lindo que jamas he visto.-

-Bueno, hace dos años...

****

FLASHBACK_____________

Se ven a Sora y Tai caminando por la calle.

-Y, dale Tai. ¿Vas a abrir o no el exámen?-dijo Sora

-No lo sé.-dijo Tai

-SI NO LO HACES VOS LO HAGO YO.-dijo Sora mientras le saca el exámen y sale corriendo.

-¡¡¡¡¡SORA ESPERA!!!!!!- salió corriendo atrás de Sora.

Derrepente sora da un paso en falso y se dobla el pie. –AUCH!- grita Sora

Tai se acerca a donde esta- ¿Qué paso Sora?-pregunto Tai

-Me doble el tobillo.-

-Bueno, sostenete.-dijo Tai mientras la agarraba del hombro y la ayudaba a pararse.

Entonces apareció Matt, y vio justo el momento donde Tai la "abrazaba" a Sora para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Tai... Sora...yo...-dijo Matt helado, al ver esto no penso en otra cosa mas que su novia lo estaba engañando y se fue. Penso que si realmente a Sora le gustaba Tai el no la iva a forzar.

Por supuesto que de esto ni Tai ni Sora sabían nada.

-Dale Tai, no es nada yo puedo caminar sola.-dijo Sora.

-No, no voy a dejar que mi mejor amiga se lastime. ¿Despues quien lo soporta a Matt mientras me regaña porque no te protejí.-dijo Tai

-Está bien.-y se fueron para la casa de Sora.

****

FIN DEL FLASHBACK______________

-¿Eso fue todo?-

-No, para. ¿Me podes dejar continuar?-

-Claro.-

-Luego, cuando a la noche fui a la casa de Matt.

****

FLASHBACK_____________

__

DING DONG

Sonó la puerta en la casa de los Ishida.

El padre de Matt fue a atender la puerta.

-Hola Sora.-

-Hola sr. Ishida. ¿Se encuentra Matt?-

-¡Que bueno que viniste!-

-¿Por qué?-

El sr. Ishida se acerca a Sora y le dice en el oído.

-Porque desde que lo ví llegar de la práctica de hoy estuvo muy triste y no quizo salir de su cuarto.-

-¿En serio?-dijo Sora muy preocupada por su novio.

-Y por eso creo que si te ve a vos se pondrá muy alegre.-

-Bueno, ire a ver que puedo hacer.-dijo Sora mientras se dirige al cuarto de Matt.

__

KNOCK, KNOCK

-Adelante.-dijo Matt que estaba boca abajo tirado en su cama.

-Hola Matt.-dijo Sora entrando al cuarto.

-¿Qué haces aca Sora? Pensa que deberías estar en lo de Tai.- dijo Matt con enojo y tristeza en su voz.

-¿Qué te pasa Matt? Jamás te había oído hablar así-

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-dijo Matt con sarcasmo en su tono.

-Matt...te desconozco.-

-Sora, ¿realmente me amas?-

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?-

-SORA CONTESTAME.-dijo Matt subiendo la voz.

-Por supesto que te amo.-

-¿Y que estabas haciendo hoy con Tai?-

-¿De que me estás hablando Matt?-pregunto Sora

-No finjas, yo se que estuviste con Tai en el parque. Hasta los ví abrazarse.-

-¿Qué?!, ¿En el parque?-Sora estaba realmente confundida.

-Si, en el parque.-

Sora recordo lo que paso en el parque "No puedo creerlo, justo fue a aparecer cuando Tai me estaba ayudando"-Lo que paso no fue como lo estas imaginando.-

-A, ¿no? Y entonces?-

-Me tropecé y Tai me estaba ayudando a levantarme y por eso__-Sora fue interrumpida por Matt.

-No te creo ni una sola palabra.- dijo Matt 

-Parece que el que no ama aca sos vos, ¿no confias en mí.-

-En vos si, en Tai no.-

-Es inutil tratar de razonar con vos, chau.-dijo Sora mientras cierra con fuerza la puerta.

****

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-...Y luego cuando decidi ir en busca de una respuesta su padre me dijo que se había hido de gira y que tardara varios meses. Ese día me puse a pensar, en Matt, no lo sacababa de mi mente cuando...

****

FLASHBACK_______

"No puedo creerlo, no puedo. Se fue con la idea de que yo estaba con Tai. El sabía que entre Tai y yo no hay ni hubo nunca nada. Lo que más me duele es que no halla confiado en mí. Aparte se fue sin darme a tiempo de una reconciliación."

-Matt.-suspiro Sora.

-SORA! SORA!, TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA, ES UNA CARTA.-grito la madre de Sora.

"¿Una carta? ¿De quien podrá ser? Y si es de Matt, no, no creo. Estaba demasiado enojado como para escribirme."

-¿Y SORA?.-volvió a gritar su madre.

-SI, YA VOY!!!!!!!.-y salió como rayo al comedor.

+En el comedor+

-¿Qué paso mamá?-

-Te llego esta carta.-

-¿Qué dice?¿Qué dice?- dijo Sora mientras la abría con una sonrisa y desesperación, cuando termino de leer la carta su sonrisa desapareció.

-Esta carta...-corto, su mirada estaba completamente perdida, no sabía como reaccionar.

-Si, es para el nuevo colegio que abren en Neva York, y por tus buenas calificaciones tenes una beca. ¿No estas feliz?-

-Si, muy feliz.-dijo con pocos animos y con una sonrisa que no la convencía ni a ella.-Perdón mama, tengo un poco de sueño. Hasta mañana.-dijo mientras le da un beso en la mejilla y se retira a su cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos.

+Más tarde en el cuarto de Sora+

"¿Qué haré?, por un lado es una muy buena oportunidad, pero por otro...

no tengo ni la mas palida idea de que hare."

****

FIN DEL FLASHBACK________

-Pero luego de pensar decidí que lo mejor era viajar y volcarme en los estudios, pense que hací podía dejar de pensar en Matt pe_____-corto Sora. Derrepente giro su cabeza para ambos lados buscando algo.-MELISSA!- grito Sora

-Aquí, en la compu.-

-¿Se puede saber que haces alla?-dijo Sora enojada.

-Como me aburría tu historia decidí entrar a leer mis E-MAILs.-

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ABURRIDA!!!!!!!!!!"pensó Sora

-Pero no te enojes, te llego un E-MAIL.-dijo Melissa mientras le daba unos golpesitos en la espalda.

Sora abrió su E-MAIL. Y cuando lello el remitente una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿De quien es Sora?-dijo Melissa emocionada.

-Es de_____-

CONTINURÁ à 

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!J 

Creo que estuvo un poco aburrido, pero esto fue solo presentación, para que vean de que se trata la historia, pido que me tengan pasiencia ya que no soy muy buena escritora ni tengo mucha imaginación.

Y para todas las fanáticas de Matt en el próximo cap. aparece.

Pronto haré el próximo cap. pero ahora me dedicare mas en terminar los otros(soy una irresponsable 

-_-U)

Escribanme a [skanime@uol.com.ar][1] ó a [][2]skanime@latinmail.com .

Gracias por leer mis historias y soportar mis notas.

Besos.

   [1]: mailto:skanime@uol.com.ar
   [2]: mailto:skanime@latinmail.com



	2. El encuentro

"Un mal entendido" ****

"Un mal entendido"

Cap 2: El encuentro. Por: sora Kinomoto.

-El E-MAIL es de Izzy.- le contestó sora que estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y...............¿quién es Izzy?- Preguntó Melisa golpeando con el codo a su amiga.

-Es un amigo y ademas está casado.-

-ooooo.- dijo decepcionada Melisa.- Bueno, pero.........¿qué dice?-

-Leelo.- dijo Sora mientras se corría para dejar ver a su amiga.

Hola Sora!!!!!!!!

Soy yo Izzy, y Mimi, si, y Mimi.

¿cómo estas sora?

Mimi, ¿me dejas escribir?

Bueno, bueno.

Queríamos invitarte a nuestra fiesta, es por que hoy se cumplen 10 años desde la última vez que fuimos al digimundo, y ya conoces a Mimi, cualquier escusa es buena para hacer una fiesta.

Izzy!!!!!!!!

Bueno, como este E-MAIL se esta haciendo largo , voy a ir directo al grano. Es el 22 de noviembre, a las 18:00 hrs en nuestra casa.

Si, y te enviaremos un pasaje por medio de Michael, es para el 21 de noviembre!!!!!!!!!

Sip, eso mismo, Michael me contó que estas viviendo con una amiga, también le enviamos un pasaje a ella, es que mimi tenía ganas de conocerla.

Si, mientras mas, mejor ^^.

Bueno, nos vemos.

Besos.

Izzy y Mimi Koushiro.

-SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por fin voy a conocer Odaiba!!!!!!!!!- decía Melisa mientras bailaba por toda la habitación.

-Si, Melisa, pero..........mientras tanto hagamos las valijas, mañana llega Michael.-

-Si!!!!!!!!, yo te ayu.......-derrepente fue cortada por el ruido de una vasija rota.

-Sabes que Melisa, mejor las hago yo, vos ocupate de descansar.-

-Está bien.- dijo algo decepcionada.

Una vez que las valijas estaban listas y que todo el lio que Melisa había hecho fue reparado, Sora se sentó en su cama y se puso a meditar.

Acaso...............acaso ella estaba dispuesta a volver a ver a Matt, una parte de ella lo extrañaba con todo el corazón y el alma, pero la otra parte todavía temblaba y estaba furiosa.

Era una sensación muy fea.

Luego de un rato de tanto pensar se quedó completamente dormida.

****

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

****

Sonaba **el** **timbre** **en** **la** **casa de Melissa y Sora.**

-Ya voy, ya voy.- dijo somnolienta Melissa.

Se acerca a la puerta y la abre. Cuando la abre se encuentra con Michael. Melissa se quedó con la boca abierta, le parecía hermoso.

-Hola, yo soy michael, el amigo de Sora. Vine a traerle los pasajes.

-¿Eh? Aaa.......sisisi.- dijo Melissa a medida que se "despertaba"

^^ En la cara de Michael apareció una sonrisa de simpatía.

-¿Está sora?-

-Claro, enseguida la traigo.- y sale corriendo al cuarto de Sora.

Se detiene frente a una puerta de madera con un cartel en el que dice "Sora". Toca la puerta y nadie atiende. Entonces decide entrar sin previo aviso. Cuando entró se encontro con una Sora completamente dormida, lo cual le llamo la atención ya que ella es siempre la primera en despertar.

-Sora, Sora.- susurra Melissa a medida que la sacude suavemente. Luego de dos sacudidas, Sora murmuró algo parecido a:"Matt".

Melissa al escuchar esto se separa de Sora y logra ver en sus ojos un par de lágrimas.

-Sora.-murmuro está.

-_Melissa, ya la lograste despertar?_

Se olló desde la cocina.

-En eso estoy.- gritó Melissa. 

-Lo siento amiga.- casi en murmullo dijo a su amiga.

-Sora, Sora, por favor despierta.-decía Melissa sacudiendola.

Sora fue abriendo de a poco los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?-murmuro la pelirroja con algo de sueño en su voz.

-¿Ya te olvidaste? Después soy yo la despistada.-dijo Melissa haciendose la ofendida.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! CIERTO!!!!!!- grito Sora a medida que se cambiaba.

5 minutos después Sora estaba preparada. Llevaba puesto un pescador verde oscuro y una remera blanca. Cuando salió del cuarto se tropezo con Michael.

-¡¡¡MICHAEL!!!!-dijo esta, sorprendida.

-Vamos Sora, sino llegaremos tarde.- y agarro a sora de la mano y la llevó hasta la puerta junto con todas las valijas que ya se encontraban ahí. Al estar afuera solos (ya que Melissa continuaba adentro) Michael la saludo:

-Hola Sora, tiempo de no vernos.-

-Cierto, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía ni tampoco a....-

-Matt, ¿cierto?- continuó Michael, parecía que le dolía admitirlo, y su rostro parecía demostrarlo ya que Sora pregunto.

-¿Sucede algo?-

Michael la miro. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la volvió a cerrar agachando el rostro.

-Vamos Michael, confía en mí.- 

Michael se apolló en la pared y se dejó caer.

-Es que.............Sora, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo aún con el rostro bajo pero con mayor inseguridad en su tono.

-Claro.- dijo esta mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

-Bueno, yo, yo quiero saber si...........¿aun amas a Matt?-

Sora sintió que le faltaba el aliento. Si, esa sin duda fue una pregunta que se hizo durante toda la noche. Aún no sabía con certeza la respuesta pero...

-Si, creo que aún lo amo.- admitió con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias, solo.......solo quería saber eso.-dijo michael a medida que se marchaba y dejaba sola a Sora.

Unos minutos después Melissa llega, 

-Sora, ya está todo listo, vamos.- dijo Melissa dandole una mano.

Sora pasó una mano por los ojos y con una gran sonrisa en la cara se levanto diciendo.

-SI.-

Y juntas se dirigieron hacía el auto de Michael donde el se encontraba.

-¿Ya está todo listo?- pregunto este.

Melissa y Sora respondieron ascendiendo con la cabeza y los tres subieron al auto hacia el aeropuerto.

+En el avión+

****

Ya hacía un tiempo desde que el avión había despegado. Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que llegaran a Odaiba.

-Ya vengo, voy al baño.- dijo Melissa mientras se paraba y pasaba delante de Michael.

-Sora, con respecto a lo que paso yo....-

-No te preocupes, no me molesto. Es más, siendote sincera yo me pregunto lo mismo todos los días. Es que.... las cosas se me hicieron muy difíciles y hasta yo me confundo a veces.-

- Oye, Mimi estaba muy contenta cuando llamo.- dijo Michael cambiando subitamente de tema, a él no le gustaba más que a nadie hablar sobre eso.

En cuanto llegó Melissa empezaron a hablar y contarle sobre como es Odaiba y todas esas cosas.

Minutos después llegó el aviso sobre que dentro de poco aterrizarían.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto se encontraron con Izzy y Mimi, la cual se puso muy contenta cuando vió a Sora y Michael, sus mejores amigos.

Al llegar a la casa de Mimi

Pusieron todas las valijas adentro y se dirigieron al cuarto de Mimi donde había tres camas preparadas. Apenas llego la noche, y después de comer la cena, se dirigieron al cuarto.

-Bueno, creo que este es el momento para charlar.-dijo Mimi con una sonrisa enorme.

-Creo que después de todo no cambiaste tanto como creí Mimi.- dijo Sora.

-Es que......... hay cosas que nunca cambian.- confeso Mimi guiñandole el ojo a su amiga.

-Bueno y.... ¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunto Melissa, la cual ya se había hecho amiga de Mimi.

-Por ejemplo, ¿Has encontrado a alguien ya Melissa?- le pregunto Mimi con tono jugueton.

La cara de Melissa se puso roja de golpe.

-Melissa, nunca me habías contado sobre esto.- dijo Sora la cual ya se había colado en la broma.

-No Sora, no es eso... es que.- balbuceó Melissa colorada.

-¿No me digas que es Michael?- dijo en tono de broma Mimi.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!- dijo Melissa parandose en la cama.

-_Se pueden dormir ya.-_ se escuchó desde la cocina.

-Vamos a dormir antes que nos maten.- dijo sora y apagó la luz.

Melissa estaba pensando acerca de lo que recién había pasado.

-¿Será cierto?- se preguntó en voz baja Melissa quien decidió dejar de preguntarse e irse a dormir.

Cuando estaba por quedarse dormida un ruido la despierta.

-¿Qué fue eso?- murmuró. Al darse vuelta y ver a sus amigas dormidas decide no avisarles e ir sola. Se fue caminando en puntas de pie hacia la cocina.

Al llegar allí se asomo despacio a la puerta y pudo observar que Michael estaba ahí.

-Pu...¿puedo sentarme?- preguntó.

Michael ascendió con la cabeza. Melissa pudo notar que Michael estaba triste.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Melissa con preocupación en su tono.

-Nada.- mintió con tono frío. Ella sabía que era mentira pero decidió no continuar.

-Esta bien, si no quieres hablar al respecto yo...-

-No es eso.- dijo interrumpiendola inmediatamente.

-¿Entonces?¿Me contaras? Tal vez yo, yo pueda ayudarte.- 

-No, no creo que puedas.- dijo, cada vez más triste.

Entonces Melissa entendió, entendió que se trataba de alguien.

-¿Problemas amorosos?- pregunto esta a medida que se levantaba e hiba por una jarra de jugo.

-Sip, es que... yo..-

-Sora, ¿Estás enamorada de sora?- preguntó Melissa. Había un cierto tono de tristeza y decilución.

-¿EH?..........no, no........bueno, si. Es que desde que la conozco me parece tan agradable, tan gentil. Pero, ella nunca se fijo en mi, nunca me miro. Solo estaba atrás de Matt y de nadie mas. Yo sabía que no podía hacer nada y me conforme con solo verla sonreír estando feliz, aunque no sea lo mismo. Pero, en cuanto me entere lo que ese.....le hizo. Yo sabía que esa beca era lo mejor en ese momento. Y ahora que la vuelvo a ver me di cuenta que aún siento lo mismo.- dijo con la cara baja. Era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien lo que le pasaba y sentía. Era bueno deahogarse con alguien, pero porque ella, si, recién la conocía. Por alguna razón se sentía bien y seguro hablando con ella.

-¿Se lo dijiste?- pregunto Melissa que estaba dada vuelta, por algun motivo le dolió lo que este le acababa de decir. No era que sintiera algo por él, o acaso....bueno, eso ya no importaba, penso.

-No, no me atrevo y no tendría sentido. Ella solo tiene ojos para Matt.- dijo algo enojado.

-Lo se, pero, tal vez, te sentirías mejor si se lo dijieras. Te sacarías un peso de encima. Y conociendola como la conozco, no te dejara como amigo.- 

-Creo que tienes razón, lo haré......HAY, pero que egoísta soy. Estuve hablando solo de mí y no te presté atención.-

En ese momento Melissa ya se había calmado y su vaso estaba listo.

-No hay nada que decir, mi vida no es muy divertida. Creo que nunca me casaré.- dijo está con la cara baja.

-No digas eso, eres muy linda y simpática. Aparte eres muy buena escuchando.- 

Melissa se puso alegre por haber escuchado eso de la boca de Michael, pero no era lo mismo. Ella lo quería a él, y sabía que eso no sucedería.

Pero, decidió olvidarse de todos sus miedos y cambiar de tema, ahora era tarde y no hiba a poder volver a dormir.

CONTINUARÁ à 

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Qué les pareció?

Si, se que dije que hiba a aparecer Matt, pero se me hizo muy largo y necesitaba estos "items" para la historia.

Se que estoy algo vaga, bien, nunca deje de estarlo ^^.

Ya lo terminaré.

Espero que les halla gustado, es uno de los que mas me tardo en continuar, así que procurare no tardar tanto.

Si quieren escribir para recriminar mis atrasos haganlo a estas direcciones:

[Sorak@terra.com.ar][1]

****

Ó

[Skanime@latinmail.com][2]

****

Hace un tiempo tuve algunos problemas con latinmail, pero ahora los tengo con uolmail T_T. Espero no tenerlos con terra, asi que escriban y si escribiste a uolmail esperame un momento de que se arreglen mis problemas.

Bueno, creo que se me está alargando un tanto este mensaje.

Besos.

Sora Kinomoto

   [1]: mailto:Sorak@terra.com.ar
   [2]: mailto:Skanime@latinmail.com



	3. Verte de nuevo

"Un mal entendido"

"Un mal entendido"

cap.3: Verte de nuevo.

Por: Sora Kinomoto.

[N/A: Antes de empezar queria pedir disculpas, en el capitulo anterior puse que El apellido de Izzy y Mimi era Koushiro, PERDON!!!!!!!! Fue un error muy grave (lo mas serio es que no es broma) debi estar dormida o algo. El apellido es Izumi (Gracias Ari, se que quisiste matarme en ese momento) Bueno y ahora el capitulo 3:]

Llovía fuerte en Odaiba y la tarde era gris. Se podía observar a un joven con cabellera rubia correr. Iba bajando la velocidad a medida que llegaba a un enorme edificio. Al detenerse deja caer un paraguas.

-Hola Matt, ¿Qué haces?- pregunta una chica de pelo rojizo y ojos negros.

-Hola Katty, tratando de entrar.- dijo a medida que esforzaba la cerradura.

-Deja que te ayude.- dijo colocando su llave en la cerradura, al dar una vuelta con esta, la puerta abrió.

-Gracias Katty.- dijo el chico de ojos azules.

-Nada de gracias, me debes una.- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Sabía que no era gratis.-

-Tienes que salir hoy conmigo.- ^^ dijo muy animada. Katty es una nueva vocalista del grupo de Matt. Es buena chica, pero haría lo que sea por conseguir una cita. No es que no tenga fama con los chicos, sino que ninguno es como ella quiere. Solo Matt, aunque ella sepa que Matt no la corresponde, no se daría por vencida.

-No, hoy no puedo, tengo una reunión con unos amigos.- dijo invitandola a pasar adentro, la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Entonces, iré contigo.- dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Matt sabía que a Mimi no le molestaría, solo le molestaría que no avisase. 

-Esta bien...- dijo resignado- Pero comportate.-

-Si, ya hablas como mi papá.- dijo con tono burlón.

Matt estuvo todo el camino a casa pensando en Sora, por algun motivo los días lluviosos lo hacían recordarla. Puede ser que es lo que más representa el momento que está pasando. Cuando volvió de aquella gira y se enteró que Sora se había ido, su vida se llenó de tristeza.

Jamás a podido olvidarla, pero la vida sigue.

-Matt, MATT!!!!.- grito Katty tratando de llamarlo. Matt sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta que ya había llegado.

-Gracias Katty.- dijo a medida que bajaba del ascensor junto con ella. Katty era la vecina, hacía un año que se había mudado, pero desde ese entonces se hizo muy amiga de Matt. Teniendo en cuenta que están en el mismo grupo.

-Matt, ¿te sucede algo malo?- pregunto preocupada.

-No, no es nada, nos vemos luego.- Y entro a su cuarto para hablar con Mimi.

moshi moshi Izumi desu. contestó una voz familiar del otro lado.

-Hola Mimi.- dijo Matt.

Matt, ¡que alegría!, que bueno que llamas. Espero que no sea para decirme que no vendrás.

-No, no es nada de eso. Era solo para preguntarte si podía llevar a alguien más.-

¿Eh?....Matt, ¿QUÉ PREGUNTA ES ESA? Claro que puedes mien--- 

-Si, lo se, mientras mas, mejor. Entonces si. Nos vemos a la tarde.-

Claro!!

-Ja ne.-

Ja ne

Ir con Katty no era lo que podría llamarse divertido, pero ir a una cita solos era aún peor. Estaba bien, después de todo era solo una amiga.

Horas después, Matt ya se encontraba listo. Pero, tenía un raro presentimiento sobre todo esto.

RING

Sonó el timbre, al dirijirse a la puerta se encuentra Katty. Se veía muy linda. Pero, aún se sentía mal.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa, el solo pensar que era con Yamatto con quien iba a ir la ponía contenta.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Mimi, Sora se encontraba nerviosa. Ya todos estaban allí, con excepción de Yamatto.

-Sora, ¿qué sucede?-pregunta Tai dandole un vaso con agua.

-¿Eh?- bajo la cara y se encontró con una servilleta completamente arrugada. La soltó al instante.

-¿Estás neviosa?-

-Claro, hace tiempo que no los veo.-

-Pues, según mi opinión, luces muy linda.- dijo ruborisandose.

-Gracias, pero dime, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Te refieres a...-dijo mirando a Mimi.

-Si, a eso.- 

-Se me pasará. Ya verás.- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual Sora no le creyo.

-Oye, ¿es cierto que estás saliendo con Yolei?- 

-¿EEEEHHH?- dijo todo rojo. Ese era un tema que no deseaba tocar ahora.-Si- dijo decepcionado.

Yolei sentía algo por Tai antes que Sora se marchara, pero no creía que Tai sintiera lo mismo.

-No sabía que te gustara Yolei.-

-No es eso. Es solo que... no sé, me dio pena y...- Pero corto. Odiaba hablar de su vida amorosa, era un enredo. El desde tiempo amaba a Mimi, pero decidió dejarla ir. Sora dijo que hizo bien, que si realmente la amaba debía dejarla ir con quien realmente ella amaba. Pero a él no le pareció así, aunque decidió hacerle caso a su amiga.

RIIING 

El timbre de nuevo, todos estaban impacientes esperando ver a Matt, y cuando la abrieron se llevaron una sorpresa al verlo, "acompañado".

-HOLA A TODOS, YO SOY KATTY!!!!!!!- dijo del brazo de Yamatto, y sacudiendo la mano libre de un lado al otro.

Sora se quedó estática, no podía reaccionar. Era cierto, ya no eran nada. Pero, ¿hacía falta que saliera con otra? Es que, ¿tan fácil la olvido? 

Matt estaba muy poco animado, desde que se convirtió en su compañera en el grupo, actuaba como si estuvieran saliendo con él, era muy incomodo. 

-YA KATTY!!!- le grito Matt, pero al levantar la vista, la vió. Mas linda que nunca, había soñado con este día. Pero, está no era la manera planeada para encontrarse.

La escena era realmente dolorosa para los dos. Mimi parecía ser la única de haberse dado cuenta.

-Ehem, chicos, ¿Qué les parece un poco de música?- dijo mimi tratando de romper el silencio que invadía el lugar. 

-Claro, ya era tiempo!!!!- gritó Yolei - ¿Vamos Tai?- preguntó Yolei agarrando del brazo a Tai. El también había notado de la forma que se miraban Sora y Matt, era como si no hubiera nadie mas. Aunque le causo un poco de risa la escena de Katty estirando el brazo de Matt.

Nunca le callo muy bien Katty, pero.... era la compañera de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué más podría hacer él?

-No, ve tu.- dijo Tai dirijiendose a Matt.

Yolei puso cara de desepción y se dirigió hacía la cocina donde se encontraban los demás.

Se dejo caer en una silla y dejo salir un suspiro de su boca.

-¿Qué sucede Yolei?- preguntó Kari que se acercaba hacia su amiga.

-Es que... no se que hacer, tu sabes que yo lo amo. Pero, siento que el no me mira de la misma manera.-

-AAA, era eso. Ese hermano mío nunca fue bueno para el romanticismo y creo habertelo dicho antes de que empiecen a salir. Es algo frío.- dijo sentandose en la silla conjunta.

-Si, pero... ahora es diferente. Aunque sea al principio sus labios demostraban algo de amor, pero ahora ni siquiera eso.- dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba su amado charlando con su mejor amigo.

-Tal vez tenga algún problema, ten paciencia. Ya veras que todo se solucionará.- 

-Eso espero Kari.- dijo a medida que se levantaba y se dirigía hacía donde estaba Mimi.

Mientras tanto en el comedor Sora se encontraba sola mirando hacia la ventana. Seguía la lluvia, pero ahora era más liviana.

-¿Qué sucede Sora?- pregunta Joe acercandose a su amiga.

Sora se dio vuelta para encontrarse con su amigo de pelo azul.

-Es que, me siento mal. Y se lo que estás pensando, y...ya no siento nada por el, no lo amo. Es mas ni siquiera pienso en él. Bueno, si, tal vez a veces me pregunto como esté pero es solo curiosidad. Yo...-

-Espera Sora, ¿de que hablas?- pregunto con cara de pregunta Joe.

-De... lo mismo que tu, Matt ¿no?- 

-Yo no lo mencioné.- 

-............ Joe, ¿qué puedo hacer?- dijo con cara triste y mirando hacia abajo.

-No se, nunca fui bueno para esas clases de cosas.-

-¿Lo decís por Kari?- preguntó Sora mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

-Si, la verdad no tengo ganas de hablar de eso.- dijo Joe aun viendo hacia la cocina.

En otro lugar Matt y Tai se encontraban hablando.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Katty?- pregunto Tai mirando de un lado para el otro.

-En el baño.- contesto cansado Matt.

-Ya no das mas, ¿cierto?-

-Si, y no es solo eso, sino es sobre... bueno, tu sabes. Jamás pensé que la volvería a ver. No pensé que estaría aquí.-

-No te amargues, ya se solucionarán las cosas.- dijo Tai guiñandole un ojo.

En ese entonces se empieza a escuchar la musica Tobira o Akate de Sakura [N/A: Perdon, creo que estoy obsesionada con esta cancion ]

Los primeros en salir a bailar fueron Izzy y Mimi, luego se fueron agregando Los demás, Tai bailaba con Yolei, aunque mas bien parecía que Yolei arrastraba a Tai. Pero Tai no dejaba de mirar a Mimi.

-¿Qué miras?- le preguntó Yolei a medida que bailaban, en ese momento la musica cambió por la cancion honey de sakura tambien.

Yolei se aferró aún más a Tai, él apenas la abrazaba. No dejaba de verla. Pero, ella estaba casada con uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Tai.- le susurró yolei al oído.

-dime.-

-Ai shiteru.- susurro serrando los ojos. Tai la abrazo mas fuerte, pero no contestó, la música seguía sonando.

En un costado se encontraba Sora sentada y unas sillas mas halla se encontraba Matt. Ninguno se animaba a hablar. Katty que estaba en el medio se paro y grito.

-Estoy cansada, voy a ir a buscar algo de tomar.- dijo a medida que se levantaba.

Matt miraba a Sora, ella en un momento se dio vuelta para observarla y lo vió, se quedaron mirando hasta que Matt rompe el hielo.

-Hola.-

-Hola.- contesta. 

Ambos estaban felices, después de tanto tiempo volvieron a escucharse.

-Sora, Sora, Vamos a bailar, dale, vamos.- decía Melissa a medida que le tiraba del brazo a sora.

-Si, voy.-

Ahora habia cambiado la cancion por la de Fruits Candy.

Mellisa se movia muy contenta, pero sora trataba de estarlo por su amiga.

En ese momento ve a Michael sentado mirando a Sora. Se detiene y recuerda lo que había pasado a la noche. No pudo dejar de pensar en él, ni en la conversación. Recordo todas las veces que le pregunto a Sora que era estar enamorada y se dio cuenta, que sentía lo mismo por Michael. Pero... era dificil decirselo, en especial cuando el no siente lo mismo. Melissa se detuvo al instante.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Sora. Melissa seguía estatica, recordando la conversación y sale corriendo. Se dirije hacia la cocina con Sora detrás.

Melissa se largo a llorar. Estuvo deteniendo las lágrimas toda la noche. En ese momento detrás apareció Michael.

-Sora, ¿qué pasa?- le pregunta agachandose al lado de Sora.

-No lo se. ¿Qué sucede Meli?- pregunto tratando de llegar a los ojos de su amiga.

Melissa lloraba y no reaccionaba. En un momento se va calmando, solo necesitaba desahogarse. Aun le dolía pero era menos que antes.

-Ahora, ¿Puedes contarlo?- pregunto Michael.

Levantó la mirada y lo miró. Puso una sonrisa muy pequeña y susurró un:- No importa.- Se paro y se fue a la habitación.

Michael y Sora se quedaron mirando con intriga. 

Entonces Mimi viene corriendo y llorando.

-SORA, MICHAEL!!!!!!!!!- viene gritando Mimi.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sora.

-....Es...ES IZZY.- dijo Mimi largandose a llorar.

Michael y Sora estaban estaticos.

-¿Qué...que le sucedió?-

CONTINUARÁ ---

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jejeje, es la primera vez que termino un capitulo tan rápido, aunque le parezca mentira, solo 3 días después que halla terminado el anterior.^^

Creo que todos leyeron lo que escribí arriba. Gomen ne de nuevo L .

Bueno, creo que todos ya se dieron cuenta de la ensalada de parejas que estoy haciendo, tengo algunas ya planeadas, pero, me gustaría que me digan si quieren alguna mas para los que quedan: TK, Davis, Ken, Wallace... y los demás que se acuerden.

Ah! En este capitulo estuve usando algunas palabras japonesas, son algunas que vi en otros fanfics, si estan mal usadas o escritas o algo diganme ya que todavía no tuve la oporutnidad de estudiar japones, algunas son:

Moshi moshi: "Hola" cuando se contesta en telefono o se escribe en carta.

Ja ne: Hasta luego

Ai shiteru: Te amo

Gomen ne: Perdon

Y si me falta alguna o estan mal los significados diganme.

Bueno, espero que las fanaticas de Izzy no se enojen por lo que el próximo capitulo vendrá o el otro ^^.

Espero sus mails a: [soraK@terra.com.ar][1]

Si me olvide de aclarar algo o falta algo diganme o si tienen alguna queja, etc... Escriban, seran bienvenidas.

Shalom !!!!! (hoy estoy con ganas de escribir en otros idiomas, significa Hola/hasta luego en hebreo)

Sora Kinomoto

   [1]: mailto:soraK@terra.com.ar



End file.
